Such plants intended in particular for the production of gaseous nitrogen from atmospheric air are known.
The plant generally comprises, in series, three modules adapted for implementing distinct elementary treatments for the production of gaseous nitrogen. In particular, the nitrogen production plant comprises in succession a compression module, downstream of which is disposed a drying and filtering module, which feeds a nitrogen separation module.
The treatment modules frequently comprise at least two treatment apparatuses mounted in parallel. This structure allows continuous production, especially during periods of maintenance of one of the apparatuses, or in the event of a failure of one of them.
In order to provide for the coordinated start-up of the treatment apparatuses of the same module, as well as control of their operating parameters each treatment module comprises control means providing for the control of just the treatment apparatuses of the relevant module as a function of predefined set values.
To ensure compliance with the set values, the control means of each module are connected to sensors disposed immediately at the outlet of the relevant treatment module.
Thus, in a production plant comprising several treatment modules each enclosing at least two treatment apparatuses mounted in parallel, the control means, specific to each treatment module, increase the complexity of the plant. In practice, these control means, which have access only to the readings taken at the outlet of the treatment module associated with them, can only drive the various treatment apparatuses in accordance with simple algorithms, thus limiting the overall performance of the plant.